12 Days of Snarrmas
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas redone. Harry and Severus are lead through 12 diffrent events that brong them together for Christmas...and life. SLASH! HPSS! YAOI!SLASH!CHAN!UNDERAGE! NEED I SAY MORE?
1. Chapter 1

I decided that you, all my lovelings, deserve a wonderful Gift Day present. So here is my rendition of 12 days of Christmas, Snarry version.

xXx

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a Harry in a black cauldron… 

"DETENTION POTTER!" Professor Severus Snape roared when Harry's cauldron exploded. "Tonight at six, my office! Class dismissed!" He yelled, his students scrambled to clean up and gather their things, fleeing the room as fast as they could.

A smirk graced his usually stoic or scowling face, he loved the power he held over their impudent heads. He sat down at his desk and sighed, it was good to be evil. But one face in particular kept flashing into his mind as he tried to relax until his next class came and disrupted his peace. Harry Potter, there was just something about that boy that made him feel odd, like he wanted to actually be in some way kind to the raven-haired teen.

Dismissing that thought, he put his usual scowl on. He stalked from his room, he needed a stiff drink before his class began, it was what seemed to keep him mostly sane after all.

xXx

The day passed quickly for Harry and soon he was standing in front of Snape's office, the butterflies in his stomach deciding it was an excellent moment to dance. Not wanting to be late, he knocked on the door, breath held to see what torture Snape had managed to erect.

"Enter!" Snape boomed, and the door swung open, letting Harry in. Without hesitation the boy entered and his jaw nearly dropped at what he saw. A giant cauldron sat in the center of the room, cleaning supplies and water sitting next to it.

Without a word, Harry walked over and set to work. The cauldron was so large that he had to bend at the waist and lean into it to clean it, unconsciously flaunting his firm ass at a certain Potions Master.

Severus looked over at Harry and stared at what he saw. Harry, bent over the cauldron, ass on display. For some reason that image aroused him greatly. It took almost all of his control not to stalk over there and ravish the teen.

Without realizing it, he had walked the expanse of the room and his groin was now only inches away from the boy's taunting ass. 'Shit,' he thought and tried to think of away for him to cover his actions. A smirk formed on his pale lips and he reached a hand down. Pushing with a single finger…he made the teen tumble head first into the cauldron.

Harry shot up, furious. "Why did you do that!" He snapped at his smirking Professor.

"Because I could, now get back to work Potter," Severus smirked and went back to his desk, feeling slightly better. He looked back at the boy, Harry in a black cauldron.

xXx

12 days, 12 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Isn't this song much better than the original lovelings? Review and I promise to have this all posted by Christmas day with a big red bow(I laugh at my own joke, read 'The Bow' if you didn't get it).

X x x x

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two burning bodies and Harry in a black cauldron…_

Harry couldn't believe he was leaving a detention with SNAPE with and erection because of SNAPE. As soon as the man had touched him he had become hard, it was like electricity had danced across his back and straight to his groin.

Embarrassed beyond the point of no return, he rushed down the hall to the boy's lavatory. He did not want to go into Gryffendor Tower with a hard-on because of Snape. Trying his best to comfort himself, he shot into one of the stalls and cast a quick silencing spell.

'It's okay, I'm a teenage boy, thinking about snow gives me a hard-on," he thought as his hand shot into his pants and around his erection. As much as he tried to deny his attraction, the name that passed his lips as he came was non-other than Severus.

Mortified that he had just wanked to thoughts of his snarky Professor, Harry thoughts strayed to what Snape might be feeling and decided on one thing. 'Wouldn't he just be thrilled to know the Boy-Who-Came-Screaming-His-Bloody-Professor's-Name, used him as a bit of wanking off material?' He thought sarcastically as he stalked to Gryffendor Tower, his blush slowly fading.

xXx

Severus was having thoughts similar to Harry's as his own hand worked him to completion. The name on his lips was Harry Potter. 'Great, add pedophile to snarky, greasy, ugly git,' he thought as he degraded himself for his actions. Normally Severus didn't allow what people think to bother him, he was the worlds best Potions Professor, he had won second place every year in Witches Weekly Best Looking Wizard of the Year, but for some reason the notion Harry thought he was a snarky, evil git struck a low blow in his chest, right on his dead heart.

xXx

11 days 11 chapters. They are all going to be rather short, but good, short but good.

Alexander's mind: Keep telling yourself that and it might actually be true.

Alexander: Shut up, it is true.

Alexander's mind: And I shoot rainbows out my ass.

Alexander:…really?

Alexander's mind: How can you be this stupid with me as your mind?

Alexander: Easily, you're my mind.

Alexander's mind: Ungrateful asshole.

Alexander: That's me you useless piece of gelatinous shit.

Alexander's mind: Gelatinous, big word for someone with your intellect.

Alexander: The more you insult me the more you insult yourself.

Alexander's mind: At least I'm not ugly.

Alexander: You are a large blob of grey viscous material with no body or facial features and you're calling me ugly? Look in the mirror once and a while.

Alexander's mind: I do and all I see is you.

Alexander: Okay, I have to give you kudos on that burn.

Alexander's mind: It was rather good wasn't it?

Alexander: Yeah it was.

Alexander's mind: Well I'm off to give you some dreams you're going to wake up from and realize you were jerking off in your sleep again.

Alexander: Okay, bye...wait, how do you know I do that?

Alexander's mind: I'm your mind and that's all you need to know right now.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to go see the Nutcracker in a moment lovelings, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy the ballet.

X x x x

_On the third day of Snarrmas my true love gave to me three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…_

At breakfast the next day, Harry tried his best to avoid looking at Snape, but whenever he glanced up and saw those brilliant obsidian eyes on him, a blush spread rapidly across his face and down his neck. The rush of blood finally ended at his groin leaving another embarrassing issue for him to deal with.

Severus watched in amusement as Harry blushed once more. His interest peaked when he saw the teen glance down, under the table and sigh. An idea formed in his mind, if it didn't work, he could always wipe the boy's memory.

He called his familiar, a black owl named Azeri; the half blind bird heard his call and swooped down, nearly knocking over his goblet. Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill fresh with ink, he jotted down a note. He tied the note to Azeri's leg and whispered the receivers name to the bird who nodded.

The black owl crashed into Harry's plate, startling everyone at Gryffendor table. Azeri's white-eye landed on Harry even before the one he could see through noticed the boy. He shot his leg out with the same snarky attitude as his master.

"Oh, the poor thing is half blind," Hermione, said, reaching out to pet the owl, only to have he finger bit. "OW!"

Harry rolled his eyes and untied the letter. He gave the owl a piece of bacon, which it took with a soft coo.

_I know how you feel about me Potter._

_S.S_

His eyes went wide when he recognized the familiar hand writing, he had seen it too many times in red ink scribbled across his potions assignments. A blush spread across his face and he glanced up, his wide emerald gaze locking with a smirking obsidian one.

He scribbled something on the paper and was about to give it to the half-blind black owl when the bird flew off. Sighing, he called an owl to him and give it the paper, whispering Severus' name to it.

Severus smirked when he saw Harry reply. 'This is going to be interesting,' he thought and caught the parchment as if fluttered to his plate.

_I don't know what you mean Sir._

_HP_

He rolled his eyes at the shotty attempt Potter had made to try and cover himself. With a sigh, he scribbled his final reply and sent it off with a third owl.

When the reply came, Harry opened it with shaking hands. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he read.

_Very well Potter, if you change your mind, be in the Gryffendor common room alone at midnight._

_S.S_

There was no way he was going to miss a once and in a lifetime chance to possibly be with Severus Snape. And three hooting owls was all it took.

X x x x

Day three, 9 more to go!!! I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE!!! I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND MORE THOUGH!!! YAY!!! FOR SOME REASON I'M HAPPY!!! MAYBE BECAUSE NOW I ONLY HAVE ONE FRIEND AT SCHOOL!!!

Kevin: A girl named Shaina was our friend, but now she's "reforming" herself and says we are not worth her time anymore. I am currently keeping Alex from killing her, wish me luck, he's a sneaky little fucker.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nutcracker was awesome, I'm going to start Dance lessons soon, finally convinced my Mother it would be worth the 105 dollars for 9 weeks at 1 lesson a week.

I have something to say, J.K, thanks for the characters, but screw you, this is my playground now.

X x x x

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…

"I'm going to bed, Harry coming up?" Ron asked with a yawn and a stretch. It was 10pm and Hermione and the rest had already gone to bed.

"Maybe later, I have something important to do right now, alone," Harry said, emphasizing the "alone" part. Ron gave him a knowing look, even though the knowing look knew absolutely nothing.

Ron winked at him and headed off to bed, completely oblivious to what was going to happen.

Harry yawned, he was tired too, but he was going to stay awake. 'There is no way I'm going to fall asleep,' he thought just as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-Dream-

Harry was chained to a bed with velvet-lined manacles, eagle-spread. Above his was Severus, in full glorious nudity, the man's thick member stood fully erect and intimidating.

Severus smirked and slid a hand down to cup Harry's erection, impressive but nowhere near the size of his own. His smirked widened when the teen gasped and pressed up into his cool hand. He squeezed gently before releasing the throbbing organ.

Mewing, Harry tried to thrust his erection back into the man's hand it felt so good. He groaned when all Severus did was chuckle. Suddenly, something thick and warm was running down his cock, he looked down his body and saw somehow; his cock had been covered in warm chocolate.

Severus leaned down and licked the weeping, chocolate-coated head, making Harry moan. He swept his tongue from head to base then back, licking off as much chocolate as he could. When most of chocolate was gone and Harry was reduced to a lust filled puddle, he took the entire organ into his mouth.

If it hadn't been for the restraints, Harry would have flown off the bed at the sudden feeling. Incoherent babble spewed from his mouth as Severus sucked. Inexperience mixed with the knowledge that it was Snape made him cum only moments after it had all began. He came so hard that his orgasm retched him from sleep.

Shooting straight up from the chair he had fallen asleep in, he looked around. It was12:10 and no one was in the room except for himself. With a sigh, he cast a quick cleaning spell and dragged himself up to the dorm where he promptly collapsed. 'I guess Severus didn't cum,' he thought and fell asleep once more.

X x x x

Severus sat in his rooms smirking. He was so skilled in Occlumency that he had been able to project himself into the sleeping boy's dreams. Reaching a hand down, he absently stroked his cock, while the teen had cum he had not.

X x x x

Harry woke late in the morning, his pants stiff from three more ejaculations during his sleep. He had had three more dreams after the one in the common room, and he was starting to think that they were made on purpose and not by his over hormone stimulated teen body.

"Harry! We have a game today!" Ron shouted and thankfully didn't retch open the curtains around Harry's bed.

X x x x

WOO!!!! Only a few chapters left!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I AM ON A ROLL HERE LOVELINGS!!! I SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER TWO CHAPTERS UP TODAY!!!

X x x x

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…_

Harry looked around the field, his eyes searching for the snitch. A flash of gold caught his attention and he shot off towards it, the Hufflepuff seeker hot on his tail. If he caught this snitch if would his in a row fifth one of the season, a new record for Hogwarts, never had a seeker won so many games in a row.

The snitch was within range. He moved himself as close the end of the broom as he could and grabbed the golden, winged ball.

The crowd cheered as he held the thing up high. He looked over at the teacher's stands and saw Severus' lips quirk in a slight smile. At this moment he was so proud of himself, he almost didn't notice a bludger flying at him. In the nick of time he managed to swerve out of the way while still holding on to the golden ball.

X x x x

"Congratulations Potter," a deep velvet voice purred behind him. Harry turned around to see Severus standing only feet from him in the barren locker room. "I believe that was your fifth win in a row if you count the rematch with Slytherin?"

"Y-yeah," Harry stuttered as his dreams came flooding back to him. He felt himself begin to harden and the only thing covering him was a towel. His cock became hard so fast it made him dizzy when Severus quirked a brow and looked at the towel covered bulge.

With a smirk, Severus swept out of the room, leaving Harry alone and horny.

X x x x

::snickers:: Severus is mean to Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter I'm going to get up today lovelings must rest my muse and all that.

X x x x

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six Gryffendor a crying, five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…

"OH GOD SEVERUS!" Harry screamed as he came, his eyes snapping open. He had had another dream about the sexy potions master. It took him a moment to register his surroundings a blush stained his face when he did.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall were all standing around his bed looking like they wanted to cry. That was when Harry realized he had forgotten to put up a silencing spell.

"W-we thought y-you were having a-a nightmare," Neville stuttered, his eyes wide.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, her face slightly red. "It seems Mr. Potter is alright, all of you back to bed," she ordered and quickly left the room.

Ron and the rest of Harry's dorm mates made their way back to their beds, faces wilted.

"How could you fancy Snape?" Ron asked, stunned by his friends declaration. "I mean his a snarky, greasy git," he said as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"He's not greasy!" Harry defended automatically, then blushed. "His hair is just really shiny that's all. And what's not to fancy? He's tall, powerful, unbelievably sexy, his voice is like liquid velvet," he purred, loosing himself in his thoughts.

"He does have a point there," Seamus interjected, earning a playful punch from his boyfriend Dean. "Snape is pretty hot."

X x x x

Last chapter of the day, I'll post more tomorrow morning, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Only a few days left till Christmas!!! YAY PRESENTS!!!

X x x x

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven Slytherin a hissing, six Gryffendor a crying, five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…_

Everyone had gone home for the holidays except for seven Slytherins, eight Hufflepuff, nine Ravenclaw, and Harry.

He was wandering around the dungeons, hoping to run into Severus but instead ran into all nine of the Slytherins.

"Potter," they all hissed in distain and advanced on the teen. It wasn't often you got a chance to hex the golden boy without being seen. Just as they were about to hex Harry, Severus came down the corridor and petrified them.

"That was very un-Slytherin. You never advance an opponent head on in a group. It leaves your backs open for an attack. Ten points from Slytherin for advancing on another student," Severus growled and glared at the group making them quake in fear. "Potter come with me, the rest of you disband and return to your collective areas," he growled and turned in an impressive swirl of black cloak.

Harry followed quickly behind Severus as the man swept through the dungeons. He went through a door Severus had whispered a password too and found himself in the man's private rooms.

"Clothes off," Severus ordered as he closed the door behind Harry. He turned and saw Harry completely dressed. "Off now, unless you are having seconds thoughts about me ramming my cock up your ass until you don't know up from down," he smirked bluntly.

That got Harry moving, soon he was completely naked and completely hard, his member standing at full attention under Severus' gaze.

"Bedroom, now," Severus ordered and pointed at a door. Within moments Harry was on the bed and looking very fuckable. He removed his clothes and stared at the teen for a moment before joining Harry on the bed.

Harry knew exactly what they both wanted. Soon he was on his knees licking Severus' giant cock. He had to stretch his jaw as much as he could to keep his teeth from scraping along the velvet skin.

"That's it Harry," Severus groaned as Harry began to suck his cock, what the teen lacked in talent was made up by pure enthusiasm. He tangled a hand in the boy's hair and pulled him off, he didn't want this to end before it started. "Turn around, now."

Harry obeyed quickly and felt the tip of Severus' wand against his entrance. A whispered spell later and he was stretched and slick, ready for something big, long, and hard. He didn't have to wait long.

Severus thrust into Harry and heard the teen moan deeply. The teen was so hot and tight that he couldn't control himself and slammed into the teen again. Moans ripped from both of their throats but when he hit Harry's prostate the teen screamed.

Each time Severus hit his prostate, Harry screamed louder and louder. He was sure his throat was going to be raw in the morning when came.

X x x x

Rushed scene, I know, but longer chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoping for a white Christmas here, so far all we have is rain but it should turn to snow soon.

X x x x

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight Hufflepuff a screaming, seven Slytherin a hissing, six Gryffendor a crying, five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…_

Harry was walking down the corridor reminiscing about the previous night. Severus was a god in bed and a before he could stop himself, he dubbed the man his first, his last, his only. He had fallen completely in love with Severus Snape and there was no way to stop it.

Suddenly he was pulled into a barren classroom, a pair of firm lips fused to his own in a heady kiss. The only things that registered were Severus, snogging, classroom, empty. He tangled his fingers in the man's long, silky hair deepening the kiss.

Severus closed the door and pinned Harry against it, moving to ravish the teen's neck.

Harry had a death grip on the doorknob. One moment he was braced against the door moaning his heart out and the next he was sprawled outside the room in front of eight scream Hufflepuff.

He was too aroused to really care and scrambled to his feet. As fast as he could he ran back into the room and slammed the door, locking it to prevent further accidents, he still wasn't done with Severus yet.

X x x x

Really short, but funny as hell lovelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Almost Christmas loves and the end of this fic is nearing!!!

X x x x

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine Ravenclaw a giggling, eight Hufflepuff a screaming, seven Slytherin a hissing, six Gryffendor a crying, five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, and Harry in a black cauldron..._

After Harry had fallen out of the room, Severus decided that they needed to be more careful. So here Harry was, heading towards the dungeon, but this time he had a destination down there.

His mind betrayed him by playing over and over again what Severus did to him and might do to him. Just as he passed the Ravenclaws, they burst into giggling, making him realize that the front of his robes were tented.

Eyes wide, he blushed and quickened his pace. Once he was out of sight, he bolted down the corridors until he was in front of Severus' private rooms. The hidden door swung open and he skirted in, closing it behind him.

X x x x(A/N: I can't finish this lemon, little sister's in the room, sorry).

Mid-orgasm, both Harry and Severus yelled the last thing they wanted to admit. "I love you!" Ripped from their throats as they emptied their seed.

Severus collapsed to the side, stunned by his confession. "Did you just say you loved me?" He asked when he regained use of his vocal cords and was answered with a small nod. "Good."

X x x x

Woohoo!!! 3 chapters left and only one day left till X-mas eve!!!


	10. Chapter 10

If I strangle my parents will it be considered a crime or saving my sanity?

X x x x

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten twinkles a showing, nine Ravenclaw a giggling, eight Hufflepuff a screaming, seven Slytherin a hissing, six Gryffendor a screaming, five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…_

Dumbledor noticed how his two favorite boys' were acting towards each other. Loving, heated glances, almost pleasant conversations, and the fact they had yet to threaten each other.

The twinkle in his eye went full blast whenever he looked at them and they noticed.

X x x x

Severus was walking down the hall back to his rooms after breakfast when Dumbledor stopped him, twinkle on over drive.

"How are you Severus?" Dumbledor asked, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. "I see you and Harry are getting along," he smirked, hitting at something else.

Severus rolled his eyes. Though he loved Dumbledor like a father, he did not want to deal with the man right now. His relationship with Harry was still to fresh and did not need the white haired man to complicate it further than it already was.

"There is no rule against a teacher and a student being in a relationship my boy. Just treat him well," Dumbledor smiled as if that solved everything.

"I know Albus. But an ex-Death Eater and the Boy-Who-Lived is not going to be accepted very easily," Severus sighed; he needed to get this problems off his chest, now.

"It will be when they realize that you two are destined for each other. You and Harry are Soul Mates, through and through my boy," Dumbledor beamed and walked off, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

X x x x

'You and Severus are Soul Mates Harry,' those words still hung in Harry's head as he walked to Severus' rooms. But they were not unpleasant, just more of a reason to secure his and the man's relationship.

X x x x

Damn, I'm fucked up. I cut myself when I'm mad.


	11. Chapter 11

Depression, ah the personal hell in which I dwell. Oh the endless pit of agony the once was my heart. My body is crippled by the sheer weight of life I once held. Damn this accursed holiday that brings joy to all but me…

X x x x

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven bonding rings, ten twinkles a showing, nine Ravenclaw a giggling, eight Hufflepuff a screaming, seven Slytherin a hissing, six Gryffendor a crying, five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…_

Their relationship had matured fast and here Severus was, Christmas eve, looking at bonding rings. He had narrowed it down to eleven choices.

A sliver snake with emerald eyes.

A gold snake with ruby eyes.

A plain sliver band.

A diamond encrusted gold band.

Three white gold bands in different designs.

A simple white-gold band with a square emerald set in.

A silver band with an obsidian triangle.

A silver and gold band twisted into a Celtic design.

And finally a gold and silver band twisted together with an emerald and a ruby.

"Whom are you buying for?" The clerk asked, recognizing Severus as a Hogwarts Professor.

Severus smirked, he and Harry had decided that if one or both were asked, they would tell about there relationship. "My Soul Mate, Harry Potter," he said and the clerk shrugged it off, it wasn't very surprising.

"Then I recommend this one for him," she said and pointed at the silver snake, "and this one for you," she smiled and pointed at the gold snake. "Since it's Christmas, ten percent off."

"I'll take them," Severus said and paid, Christmas might not be such a horrid holiday after all.

X x x x

No witty ending commentary, too depressed.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing to say, depressed, leave me be.

X x x x

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve kisses ending, eleven bonding rings, ten twinkles a showing, nine Ravenclaw a giggling, eight Hufflepuff a screaming, seven Slytherin a hissing, six Gryffendor a crying, five golden snitches, four dreams coming, three hooting owls, two burning bodies, and Harry in a black cauldron…

It was Christmas, outside there was a fresh layer of snow and still more falling, a roaring fire, and Harry was curled up with his Soul Mater, it couldn't get much better than this.

"Accio present," Severus said, breaking the silence. The small, black velvet box zoomed out of the bedroom and into his hand. He got off the love seat and knelt before Harry.

Harry shifted so he was sitting on the couch, not his leg. His breath was held, hoping that what he thought was in the box was it.

"There are only twelve reasons why I love you," Severus said and held Harry's hand.

"One, you're adorable," he kissed Harry on the hand.

"Two, strong," the wrist.

"Three, even though it doesn't show, intelligent," the inside of the elbow.

"Four, you're kind," bicep.

"Five, you're caring," shoulder.

"Six, you're understanding," junction of the shoulder and neck.

"Seven, you wanted me," neck.

"Eight, all of me," underside of the jaw.

"Nine, you're handsome," below the ear.

"Ten, you're sweet," below the ear.

"Eleven, you're thoughtful," cheek.

"Twelve, you love me." After he said that, he kissed Harry on the lips, pouring all his feelings into that one kiss. "Harry, will you bond with me?" He asked when he pulled back.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and held him tight. "Yes," was all he said and all that needed to be said.

X x x x

Okay, not so depressed anymore. Fluff is the ultimate cure for depression. Screw happy pills! We have Snarry FLUFF!!!


End file.
